Unwanted Roomates
by GlowingLantern
Summary: Lucy and Levy do everything together. When their principal inform them, they have to share an apartment with two unwelcome guests. What will they do? NaLu, GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Lucy's POV:**

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I grumble as I turn off my alarm clock. Yesterday was another late night at work. My roommate Levy, jumps out of her bed, we live in a two bedroom apartment. But, we sleep in the same room because when we first moved in because we were having the same nightmares about when our parents were killed. We're emancipated. Both sets of our parents were killed in the same fire. We were next door neighbors. I still remember it like yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I'm standing on the sidewalk across from our house, with my best friend. We're both screaming with tears running down our faces. A small white dog sit's at our feet whimpering with us, Plue. Me, Levy, and Plue were having a sleepover outside our houses. When I awoke to smoke. I grabbed Levy and Plue and brought us across the street to watch as our homes burn to the ground. I barely register adults trying to calm us down. All I knew was that our parents were gone. We were only 13 at the time._

 **Present Time**

We later found out it was arson. Someone murdered our parents. That added fuel to our fire. Now we do everything for ourselves. We work at Fairy Tail Nightclub as DJs. It's a nice job decent pay. 4 years ago I would have never even considered working there but that fire changed us. We used to wear dresses and skirts, but now it all jeans, motorcycles and combat boots. We get changed, gulp down breakfast, and hop on our bikes and take of for school.

* * *

Old man, Makarov conners us at school and ask if we still have one bedroom left. Me and Levy nod our heads slowly. "Since you owe me a favor, for getting you out of having to go to a mandatory school dance, you will allow to of our newer emancipated students to live with you. They are Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox."

"What! Those slobs," Me and Levy scream, "You want us to live with _them_. They'll ruin our spotless apartment!"

"They'll be there tomorrow, I believe it's your day off. Goodbye." With this sentence he sprints away, leaving us wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Normal POV:**

Lucy and Levy are standing outside of their club, Fairy Tail. Right after their shift. People are filing out of the club. Saying they were amazing. They told the boys to meet them here, with their stuff. "Hey, Lev? How are we going to get their stuff home?"

"Lu, obviously we're going to put their stuff on the back of our bikes. And to prove we're in charge they're going to ride behind us. Unless they want to walk." Lucy's eyes twinkle mischievously.

Two boys walk up. One has long black hair and a ton of pircing. _Metal face,_ Lucy and Levy think. The other guy has pink hair. _Pinkie._ "Fire brain are you sure they told you to meet them here?"

"Positive, look at my phone. Here," The pink headed pyro, hand his phone over to the metal face.

"Hey are you two Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox?" Levy questions. The boys look surprised. _What are two beautiful girls doing in this part of town,_ they think.

"Grab your stuff. We need to get home. Before the rest of the staff get off. They'll follow us home and raid our fridge again!" Lucy exclaims. She lead them to their bikes. One is orange and black, and the other is gold and black. "We'll go get you bikes after you finish unpacking tomorrow. For now, put your stuff on the back. And hop on."

Lucy and Levy hop on and the guys slowly get on the back. "Why do we have to sit on the back." the pinkette exclaims.

"When you get your own bikes, you'll get to drive. Me and Levy don't trust you with Celestial Spirit and Wisdom Courage!" Lucy argues.

"You named your bikes," the metal face ponders.

"Don't worry you can name your own bikes, when you get them. Not like they'll have as awesome names as Celestial Spirit and Wisdom Courage!" Levy shouts.

They pull up to their apartment and park. "Grab your stuff." Lucy says. Grabbing one of the pink-headed pyro's luggage. They walk up the stairs. And Levy open the door.

"Home sweet, Home."

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel's POV:

After the girls leave us in our room. We get to talking. "They're hot! Do you think the old man and Mira planned this?"

Somewhere down the street:

"Good work partner," Mira and Makarov clink glasses.

Back to Natsu and Gajeel:

"Do you know why they're emacipated?" Gajeel ask.

Natsu shook his head. "Hey, Gajeel? Can I have the blonde one? I really like her. She's in my fourth period. She's the top of the class."

"Yeah, I'll take the shrimp. She in my first period. Smart girl." The boys unpack their room and make their beds. They fall asleep knowing that the girls they're secretly in love with are in walking distance.

* * *

Now to Lucy and Levy's POV:

"Lu," Levy looks up to her long time best friend, "What do you think of our new roommates?"

"I'm not sure. But, I have a feeling we have to have plue guard the fridge!" Levy rolls her eyes.

"Why in the world, are you so obsessed with that fridge?"

"It's an amazing fridge! It hold the most important item in this whole house, other than the living organisms," She assures Levy and Plue. Levy rolls her eyes again.

"Goodnight, Lu. Love ya."

"Love you too, Lev. 'Night."

* * *

 **Don't worry. Happy and Lily will be introduced soon. I really have to work on updating faster. So until next time.**

 **-Spirit**


End file.
